


Wild Pt. 2

by safarikalamari



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Companions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: The rise (and fall) of Baze and his assassin





	Wild Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who wanted a sequel to Wild <3 I hope this is okay

On quiet days, Baze thinks back on his training. He had been a wild, headstrong student from the start, but he had managed to make himself a guardian in no time. Now that he was here, he could only laugh at his younger self and his recklessness. The day he was appointed changed so much with the sense to start anew guiding him. Many had their doubts on him being a guardian even after years of dedication to the temple, but Baze did his best to not pay any mind. At least they didn’t have an assassin on their tail. 

“Coming out in daylight is risky,” Baze comments as he sweeps the tiles that circle the meditation pond. 

“It’s fine,” Chirrut waves from his spot in the rafters. “Most of you keep your heads down anyways.”

Baze chuckles a little, glancing up at Chirrut when he steps under the foyer. “So, what’s the method today?” 

It had only been a week since Chirrut’s first assassination attempt and Baze is curious to see Chirrut’s plan unfold.

“Assassins aren’t supposed to share their secrets,” Chirrut frowns unconvincingly. 

“Humor me,” Baze sighs, leaning on his broom. 

Baze tries to stop his smile when Chirrut’s eyebrows raise and he sits down on a nearby bench, tugging at his robes until he’s comfortable.

“I was thinking poison darts, but that wouldn’t be very fair,” Chirrut holds up a finger, ready to list.

Baze can’t help but throw in a quick, “You’re the one who wanted to bring me back alive,” and chuckles when Chirrut huffs.

“I’m trying to impress you. Stop interrupting.”

Baze holds up his hands and tells Chirrut as much, leaving the assassin to his methods.

“Then I decided sneak attack, knocking you out, but I think I enjoy it more when you see me first. So now, I’m just going to convince you that we’re friends and take you when your defenses are down.”

One blink and Baze is up off his bench, back to his sweeping. “You’re odd.” 

He tries not to feel a surge of pride when he hears Chirrut land on the tiles behind him and remarks, “Not too quiet either.”

“Like I said,” Chirrut comments, brushing past Baze to stick his fingers in the pond. “Friends first. You’re too on edge right now.” 

Baze thinks to scold Chirrut on putting his hands in the sacred pond, but he knows it will be ignored or worse, Chirrut will throw himself head first into the water. For now, Baze watches as Chirrut swirls the water around and then plucks his fingers out, wiping them on his clothes. 

“Hmm, it’s as if all the stress is gone. I’ll see you later, Baze.” Chirrut waves before he jumps up onto the roof, his movements sounding like the wind as he disappears over the edge. 

By then, Baze’s mind has finally caught up and he can only hope that he’ll remain strong despite Chirrut’s warnings.

~

Baze decides he’ll wait up for Chirrut tonight. Another week has flown by and Baze hopes Chirrut can at least keep a schedule. As if his mind has been read, Chirrut lands on his window sill, face bright and grinning.

“Your favorite assassin is here,” Chirrut teases and Baze doesn’t hold back his groan.

“Is that really the best line you have?” Kicking up a staff laid next to him, Baze uses it to get to his feet as Chirrut jumps into the room.

“I have more, don’t worry,” Chirrut winks followed by the flick of his wrist.

Baze barely registers the blade grazing his cheek and he holds his stare even when his cut starts to sting. 

“As if you expected better aim from a blind man,” Chirrut jokes as if he senses Baze’s surprise.

“Well, all things considering,” Baze comments, bringing his staff down and then jerking it from Chirrut’s quick, hard grasp. 

When Chirrut uses his kicks to get closer, Baze tests Chirrut’s abilities, trapping the staff between his legs in hopes to throw off his rhythm. With a tug, Baze isn’t deterred when Chirrut flips away, unmarked from the staff. 

“Shame you don’t have any sharp weapons. We could make this so much more interesting,” Chirrut smiles, leaping towards Baze.

Baze isn’t sure if he allows Chirrut to fall on top of him or if he is truly caught off-guard and grunts when he lands on his back, Chirrut perched on his chest with his legs on either side of him. 

“But maybe this is better.”

“You sure do talk a lot for an assassin,” Baze sighs, using his staff to knock lightly on the back of Chirrut’s head.

With his arms caught between Chirrut’s legs and his own body, Baze’s staff becomes useless and he drops it from his hand, the clattering much too loud for the now silent room.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Chirrut purrs and Baze tries to ignore the smile on Chirrut’s face.

Baze opens his mouth to retaliate, but both jolt when someone pounds on Baze’s door.

“Too short,” Chirrut frowns, pushing himself off of Baze. “Don’t spare any details of my description.”

Staring after Chirrut, Baze sits himself up to watch Chirrut clear the rooftops as his door is thrown open.

“Baze,” a friend scolds, out of breath. “Why don’t you call us for help?”

Tearing his gaze away from the window, Baze shrugs and finally reaches up to feel his wound on his face. “I can handle it.”

He ignores the anger on his friends’ faces and sets to washing up his face, almost proud of his newest wound.

~

The days trudge by but they are not without their remarks and whispered rumors behind doors. Even with his friends’ pestering, Baze assures everyone he has it under control, then making them promise to leave things be. It’s not that he’s ungrateful for his friends’ worries, it’s knowing that Chirrut will be back again prevails over all else. Baze wonders when he found his own potential death so exhilarating and tries to keep his focus on his work as best he can. 

Baze appreciates the daily life of the temple, working alongside his fellow guardians and teaching the young ones, but he misses the rush he feels with Chirrut. The feeling of not knowing what will happen next.

So, when Baze enters his room after the evening meal and sees Chirrut lying on his bed, Baze’s first response is to smile.

“This is different,” Baze comments, his gaze briefly interrupted by the sight of the other temple rooms darkening for the night.

“Thought we’d spice things up,” Chirrut grins and Baze rolls his eyes.

“Of course.”

Chirrut hops off the bed and Baze thinks for a moment that Chirrut is about to hug him with the way he bounds over to Baze.

“Which way tonight? Your staff as usual or do you have something else in mind?”

Baze dismisses the innuendos that pop into his thoughts and shakes his head. “What about our bare hands? No knives from you, no staff from me.”

“Pure, unadulterated fighting,” Chirrut nods, his grin growing wider. 

Hoping to have some element of surprise, Baze attacks with his pointed hand and a sharp kick at once. Chirrut blocks with each, counteracting with his own kicks and punches, but Baze manages to avoid those as well. They both take a few hits, but their stamina isn’t diminished in the slightest. 

“You really have me thinking tonight,” Chirrut comments as he traps Baze’s arm. “I can’t even focus on flirting right now.”

“Flirting,” Baze manages to knock Chirrut away and nearly lands a strike on Chirrut’s throat, only to be deflected at the last second. “As if I’ll ever fall in love with you.”

Baze thinks he sees Chirrut’s face fall for just a moment, but he doesn’t have time to think on it as a sharp jab to his stomach catches him off guard. Stumbling backwards, Baze tries to recenter himself, but Chirrut is quicker, throwing punches left and right. In a moment of rage, Baze slams his foot into Chirrut’s leg and finds himself dragged down just as Chirrut falls. 

“Here’s your chance,” Baze pants, feeling one hand on his throat, another gripping onto his robes. “Make it quick, hm?”

At this point, Baze is testing, knowing he could be the one ending things for good. Curiosity wins him over and he studies Chirrut’s flickering eyes. 

“No,” Chirrut’s voice is firm, unrecognizable. “You’re doing this on purpose. If I’m going to kill you, I need to know you have nothing left.”

Baze’s eyebrows furrow at Chirrut’s sudden harshness, but as he opens his mouth to question, Chirrut pushes him away. 

“Wait-” Baze grabs Chirrut’s wrist when he stands and both freeze at this sudden gesture. “Let’s start over. My mind fooled me.”

“Then I’ll come back another night,” Chirrut snaps his wrist away. “I want your mind to be clear when your time comes.”

The Chirrut he knows comes back like a gale wind and Baze blinks at Chirrut’s widening grin. 

“Don’t worry, Baze. I promise it’ll be quick. Just like...well...a lover’s first kiss.”

Chirrut disappears out the window, leaving Baze to curse what had just happened. His clouded judgement, Chirrut’s words, Baze feels something gnaw at his stomach.

“A first kiss isn’t short at all,” Baze mutters to himself and washes himself off, wondering what on earth Chirrut means.

~

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

“If this is your way of waking me up, I’d rather take a knife to my throat.”

Baze pushes his face deeper into his pillow, hoping this will spur some action from Chirrut. Instead, he feels his arm being tugged at and he reflexively grabs Chirrut’s wrist. Blinking through the fog of his eyes, Baze makes out Chirrut’s face, nonplussed at best. 

“I can’t see them anymore. You should appreciate them for me.” 

With a hand still latched on Chirrut, Baze lets out a long sigh as he gets up from his bed and drags Chirrut over to the window. Looking up at the midnight sky, Baze thinks about the wonderment Chirrut once held for it and turns his gaze to the other man. 

“What are you doing, Chirrut? Why haven’t you killed me yet? You could at least sedate and kidnap me.” Baze can feel the way Chirrut’s heartbeat increases and he squeezes Chirrut’s wrist tight. “If your plan really is to make me trust you, you’re more foolish than I thought.”

The way Chirrut’s face falls almost disarms Baze, but he keeps his resolution strong, not to be deterred by any childish dreams. 

“I just-I had hoped-” Chirrut stutters over his words, making him almost small and no longer the headstrong assassin Baze knows. 

“Don’t tell me you’re the one who fell for your antics,” Baze says, not in the mood to comfort. “And if this is another ploy, it won’t work.”

Baze turns to look out the window again, but Chirrut’s free hand grabs his face and before Baze can fight it off, Chirrut’s mouth crashes onto his own. 

Staring at Chirrut’s furrowed brows is all Baze can do, his mind unable to comprehend much else. He can feel the softness of Chirrut’s lips, the way both their breaths pause and his hold on Chirrut releases just a little. This is not how things are supposed to be, yet Baze can find no wrong in Chirrut’s embrace.

When Chirrut breaks the kiss, he looks lost and Baze thinks to say something. 

“I really had hoped,” is all Chirrut cuts in with before taking his wrist back. 

With a sharp turn, Chirrut leaps out the window, out of Baze’s line of sight, and it’s only then Baze feels he can finally breath again.

Searching around for Chirrut, Baze wants to beg him to come back, but instead he retreats to his bed, hoping it had all been a dream.

~

Baze worries when nothing happens for a few weeks. It’s as if everything is on edge and Baze himself feels lost in his usual patterns at the temple. He thinks to venture outside the walls again, to find anyone who would know about Chirrut, but he knows it would be a lost cause. He doesn’t need another bounty on his head despite the tempting thought that it could bring Chirrut back. 

With his last bits of hope, Baze stays up each night, hoping for Chirrut’s return. He curses himself for doing so, but he cannot get the thought of Chirrut out of his mind. Perhaps Chirrut’s plan really did come true and now it’s just a waiting game. 

Except, Baze can still feel Chirrut’s lips on his own, the pensive look on Chirrut’s face, and he wonders if it is so absurd to keep his faith after all. 

When he can, Baze describes the night sky out loud and he finds comfort in it, as if Chirrut is there, listening. He notices how the stars blink, the way they rearrange themselves just so, his heart arching as to why he never saw this before. 

He hates this. He hates missing Chirrut and how his life has turned this way: mundane, a pattern, many of his usual rituals no longer holding comfort. How dare a single assassin upturn it as if it were nothing. 

“You’re the worst,” Baze mumbles after describing the sky, a breeze making him shiver just a little. 

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

Baze whips around, his heart lifting at the sight of Chirrut sitting on his bed. Trying to hold down his excitement, Baze focuses on his bitterness and crosses his arms. 

“You’re really going all out for this assassination.” 

“Are the stars still as beautiful as you say?” Chirrut avoids Baze’s comment. “Their memory fades in my mind, but you keep it alive. Burning.”

Baze blinks, wondering just how many nights Chirrut heard him. “I suppose they are. Your love for them has skewed my perception however.”

“Is that so?”

With a long, hard look, Baze walks over to the bed, nudging Chirrut to scoot from the center. “Do whatever you need, just let me be in my bed.”

Chirrut moves over, compliant, and Baze settles underneath his sheets, his senses focused on everything that comes from Chirrut. When a hand lands on his shoulder, Baze ignores the slight jump from his body, curling into himself when he feels a kiss on his ear.

“Whatever I need,” Chirrut whispers. “Is this okay? You can stop me at any time.”

Baze knows he can. He knows he and Chirrut are almost evenly matched, that throwing Chirrut from the room would be effortless, but the truth is, he doesn’t want that. So much he has deprived himself of for the traditions of the temple, yet Chirrut offers every temptation, crumbling bits of Baze’s resolve.

“Keep going.” Baze’s voice is foreign to him and finds himself relaxing as Chirrut’s hand trails down his arm. 

Chirrut places gentle kisses from Baze’s ear down and Baze shudders when Chirrut nips at the crook of his neck. Steadying his breathing, Baze turns himself over and takes Chirrut’s face with one hand, noting how the corner of Chirrut’s mouth turns up. 

“Kiss me again,” Baze urges.

Chirrut wastes no time and Baze wonders why he denied himself of this for so long. Chirrut’s touch heats up his skin, the way their mouths move together stirring something even more. His body aches in different ways and Baze breaks their kiss to catch his breath.

“Is it always like this?” Baze asks, wondering what his elders would think if they saw him now.

“No,” Chirrut shakes his head. “This is better than anyone could ever wish for.” 

Baze smiles at Chirrut’s words, bringing him in for another kiss and letting the night take them away in splashes of tender passion.

~

Baze isn’t surprised to wake up alone. 

He knows the risk he and Chirrut pose, Chirrut being an assassin the least of his worries. In his temple, taking on a companion is a process, another way of showing devoutness through many trials. Baze has thrown it all to the wind and he thinks about everything he could lose. 

Chirrut weighs heavy in the back of his mind and Baze almost misses the morning bells, his mind in a flurry. The day is a mess with Baze unable to focus that he is thankful when an elder asks him to turn in for the day.

He can sense the disappointment, but with everything out of sorts, Baze will take this small bit of judgement. When he reaches his room exhaustion takes over and he collapses on his bed, his thoughts already drifting off towards Chirrut.

Baze wakes up to a dark room but he knows he’s not alone. Somehow, Chirrut managed to wrap the blankets around Baze with his arm across Baze’s chest. 

“Didn’t know assassins took naps,” Baze says as Chirrut shifts to drape a leg over one of Baze’s.

“We don’t. I’ve been staring at you this entire time.” 

Baze twists his head to get a good look at Chirrut but all he gets is a faceful of hair. “Funny. When did you get in?”

Chirrut shrugs and turns his face up towards Baze’s. “When the sun set, I suppose.”

A silence creeps its way in between their conversation and Baze wonders if this is what it means to be hopelessly in love.

“Would you really take me as your companion?” Chirrut whispers, his breath tickling Baze’s neck. 

“I think I have to regardless,” Baze responds, thinking to a passage he read on devoutness and love-making. “If you’ll have me.”

Chirrut lets out a small laugh, sitting up just a bit. “Now where have I heard that line before?”

Baze smiles in return, his hand moving to cup Chirrut’s face. “Just picked it up from an assassin.” This earns him a light shove and more bright laughter that Baze wishes would last forever. 

His thumb brushes along Chirrut’s cheek and when their lips meet, it’s like the first time. Baze teases with the idea of running away until his mind is distracted by Chirrut’s touch, the night once again keeping their secrets as they spiral into each other.

~

When Baze is finished with morning chores, he takes a walk around the gardens, checking dutifully over the plants. They’ve flourished well in the desert climate, but Baze isn’t surprised.

De-ha planted them after all and their skill with botany is unmatched. Spotting a brown leaf, Baze kneels down to pluck it from the plant, just catching a set of robes headed his way.

“Baze,” the tone is low, but not harsh as he expects. “Really? The assassin?”

“I thought I hid it well enough,” Baze mumbles to himself, standing up straight. “I’ll do it the proper way, but don’t take him away from me.”

The elder raises their hand, their head giving a small shake. “We had no intention. The two of you combined are forces to be reckoned with. All we ask is an introduction, a small pledge of his own, and you two can be on your way.”

Baze is shocked at the elders’ break in tradition. He had been taught nothing less and he is wary of this gesture. 

“Why?” Baze asks simply and the elder smiles.

“What’s tradition without a few straying lines? If this is your path, we are in no position to interrupt it. The Force moves and shapes how it will.”

Still confused, Baze eyes the elder who only gives Baze their wave of goodbye, heading down the way Baze had come. 

Once their figure disappears, Baze takes a few deep breaths, then letting a smile form on his face. At least one matter is out of the way and Baze thinks of how Chirrut will take the news later.

~

“It’s been a few days,” Baze turns to the window as Chirrut hops into the room. 

“Ah, you know,” Chirrut dusts himself off. “Business with former employers of mine.”

Baze raises his eyebrows, continuing to take off his outer layers. “And?”

Chirrut grins, throwing down his hood and falling back onto Baze’s bed. “They won’t be giving anyone trouble now.”

Baze’s mouth forms an “o” as he wonders just how many bodies now littered the city streets. The gang was fairly notable, but he supposed if it were only ten or so members, Chirrut handled it fine.

“And you?” Chirrut rolls onto his side and props himself up. “Any news?”

The corners of Baze’s mouth turn up and he sits next to Chirrut on the bed. “The elders approve.”

Baze is cut off by Chirrut’s bark of a laugh and Chirrut ducks his head, trying to stifle his laughter. 

“Truly?”

“Truly,” Baze repeats back. “All they want is to meet you and for you to make your vow to me. Elder Na’amu didn’t go into details.”

As he waits for Chirrut’s reply, Baze finds himself being dragged onto the bed until he’s nearly laying on top of Chirrut. 

“Well, then, we’ll have to celebrate. Are wedding parties something that happens at the temple?”

Laughing at Chirrut’s boldness, Baze braces his hands on either side of him. “I’ll let my fellow guardians know immediately. We’ll make a week-long celebration of it.”

Baze knows he’ll never hear the end of it from guardians and elders alike if it were actually a week, but Chirrut’s bright smile convinces Baze it would be no trouble at all. For now, he and Chirrut can finally be together and Baze can only wonder what his life would be like without his assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even tell you if this is set in NiJedha anymore. It's become a random temple in a random land oops
> 
> [Tumblr Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
